


Prosthetics and Fluff

by Ohata_kaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby's First Fanfic, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Other, Trans Daichi, Trans Male Character, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohata_kaki/pseuds/Ohata_kaki
Summary: Written for transgender visibility day. Daichi wants to fuck Suga with a prosthetic and they have a less than perfect discussion about it. I know, no smut. But maybe if you like it I'll write some. Who knows.





	Prosthetics and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I was perfectly content writing terrible smut and keeping it in a password protected file on my computer, never to see the light of day. Then I spent all of this jumbled holiday of Easter/April fools thinking it was Transgender Visibility Day as well. And that is how this ficlet was born. Trans Awareness day was yesterday but the fanfic insisted it be posted anyways. I had to oblige. 
> 
> There are as many ways to be trans* as there are trans people. So I truly hope my work doesn’t offend anyone. I just wanted to write about a theme I don’t see represented enough but I have felt shades of in my own experience as a trans* person. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this weird thing I made and still can't believe I'm putting online!

Daichi decides it’s the right moment to bring it up on a Tuesday night while they’re laying in bed for the usual after sex cuddling. Suga is so snug behind him that he can feel his chest rising and falling with each breath. Both Suga’s arms are wrapped around his middle as he draws designs on Daichi’s stomach. 

“I want to fuck you with a prosthetic”

Welp, so much for a graceful opening, but Daichi isn’t feeling graceful. 

“…Ok?” Suga says muffled into Daichi’s neck. He sounds like the fog of being fucked out has not cleared sufficiently to be processing this information. “this sounds like something we should talk about” he adds. Because Suga is a worrier. Especially when it comes to Daichi feeling safe. To the point where Daichi sometimes feels weird bringing up stuff like this. 

With all his well-meaning ways, Suga is inclined to say adorable and frustrating things like “It doesn’t matter what you have goin’ on down there, you’re still my Daichi—my man” or “I think your body is sexy because it’s you not because of how masculine or feminine you are”. Which are very true and very nice things to say. But Suga’s missing the point. 

“I really hope you’re not suggesting this for my benefit. I mean, yeah I like getting fucked in the ass” the setter chuckles, “but your fingers work just as well as anything else”

Suga is trying to be supportive, but the fact is that the parts that Daichi has matter to him. Sometimes the aesthetic wins out over utility. Daichi thinks he would feel closer to coming, if he were fucking Suga on a prosthetic than he ever does with fingers on his clit. 

“No, it’s not that. This is something I’ve been thinking about for a while”. He meant to sound certain but it came out more irritated than anything else. 

“Well of course we can! I have nothing against it. I just, want you to get off too.” Suga squeezes his middle, scooting up to rest his chin on Daichi’s head. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to give up your pleasure because you think I need to have sex this way. I’m gay and I’m very gay for you--whatever form that takes.” 

Really, Daichi shouldn’t be getting mad but his throat is closing up anyway, his fists clenching. The way Suga is now softly running his fingers up and down his torso and the kindness in his voice are only serving to make him feel more aggravated. 

Because Daichi knows it shouldn’t matter, it doesn’t matter. That there are a million forms that masculinity can take. But he wants to be seen as a man by others and for himself. He takes pride in being the captain of the volley ball team for so many reasons but one of those reasons is that he is expected to be the team’s rock—confident, reliable, calculating. And he feels disgusted that exercising those qualities makes him feel more like a man. He feels terrible that his happy trail makes him literally so happy and that he can’t help but beam when he touches the stubble on his cheeks. He doesn’t want looking and acting like a 'man's man' to be so important to him.

Logically, the things that his loving boyfriend says are true. So a part of Daichi hates that he feels more comfortable, more like a man, when he is wearing his prosthetic. 

Daichi pulls himself up and out of Sugas grasp avoiding eye contact. “Please stop saying shit like that, you treat me like I’m about to break.” And he knows as he says the words that Suga doesn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of all this frustration.

There is a long pause. Suga is looking at him, confused and hurt and not really knowing what to say to make this better. “I don’t understand” he settles on. 

“Exactly, you don’t, and you don’t have to” Daichi sighs, putting his palms over his eyes. “look I wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t sure” 

It’s not a lie; he is sure he wants this. But that doesn’t mean that he’s sure his reasons for wanting it are all sorted out. Suga does not need to hear Daichi’s entire inner monologue about this, nor would he know how to explain it to him if he tried. 

A soft “Okay” is all that Suga says and then it’s very quiet for what feels like too long. The places they are no longer touching are painfully noticeable.

So Daichi lays down again, this time turning to face Suga, putting their foreheads together. He already feels better when his boyfriend doesn’t pull away. “I’m acting like a jerk, I’m sorry” 

Suga’s breath is warm on his nose when he huffs out a laugh. Daichi looks at how his fly away grey hairs reflect the soft light out the window. 

After a moment he continues “I think about this a lot and it gets overwhelming. Better to just go for what feels right than get caught up thinking about the all the details.” Daichi laces together their hands that aren’t squished uncomfortably between their bodies. Suga lets him. 

The setter leans in and kisses him tenderly. “Let’s stop thinking about it then,” he declares and then wraps one of his too-cold legs over Daichi’s hip. If Daichi weren’t so relieved this would definitely be cause to complain. Maybe Suga knows that, the sneaky bastard. 

Before he has time to sort out Suga’s tactics he feels a tongue dragging up his jaw and behind his ear. “ I can’t wait to try you out," he drawls, in a low wisper. "I wonder what noises I’ll make while you’re fucking into me in all the right places—” 

Daichi doesn’t get to hear if he was going to say more as he takes a handful of Suga’s hair and steals his mouth in a hungry kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr and I don't know how to use it (yet). Come bug me at [ohata-kaki.tumblr.com](https://ohata-kaki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
